Kingdom Hearts Saga
What About Serving as the 3rd & Final Act of the Netherealm Trilogy, Chara Soul & Zavok Soul both being resurrected when Chara absorbed one of the Succubus to become a Succubus Queen, while Zavok is being resurrected with the remains of the Wolf Demon's Former Body, now returned with the likes of Shadow Pearl Star, The Four Horsemen, Azazel, Sombra & an entire huge army of villains, forming the new Heartless Army, the Heroes needed an entirely brand new heart filled Arsenal to bring balance back to the universe once & for all, even more so with Sukanku still on the search for Pearl Star, who is beginning to have doubts. But now, both Piraka Chaos & Queen Chara both get visions of their non canon dark future where no one, not even both of them survive the war, because of a mistake & everyone seems to blame. How will the Conclusion of the battle between Heaven & Hell unfold? And can the Heroes withstand & survive against the onslaught? And what is the warning of the Future that both sides have to heed? What Happened "Here are many fears when it come to a war. The fear of failure. The fear of defeat. Even more the fear of death itself. But sometime, There be a day when one person can have the fear of a mistake." - Face of Fear Piraka Chaos begins to suddenly have vision of a Non-Canon Future, that shows the WarZone between the forces of Good & Evil, the Heroes vs. the Netherealm, which is completely chaotic to no end, until it has come down to Piraka Chaos & Chara. Piraka Chaos of the Present begin to fear that his future self had sent him the visions of the future towards him before his future self dies. Now Piraka Chaos of the present, must be self aware on saving the future from certain danger at the hands of the Netherealm Army. "More Coming Soon" Characters Heroes/Rebels *Piraka Chaos *Sukanku Star *Asriel II *??? Villains/Heartless Army *+ = Play by IceMeiLover *x = Play by Spongebob100 Villain Line Up *Succubus Queen Chara (Undertale) (Head Leader) + *Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog) (2nd Leader) x *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) (3rd Ledaer) + *Azazel (Tekken) (4th Leader) x *The Four Horsemen (DC Universe) (2nd in Commands) + *Pearl Star (OC Character) (2nd in Commands) + *Doomsday (DC Universe) (2nd in Commands) + *Master Mummy (ARMS) + *Vanitus (Monster Legends) + *Invidia (Monster Legends) + *Firyna (Monster Legends) + *Spinal (Killer Instinct) x *Hellberus (Monster Legends) + *Sombra (Overwatch) + *Hauntwo (Pokemon Fusion) + *Bedman (Guilty Gear) + *Jack-O Valentine (Guilty Gear) + *Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) x *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) x *Inferno (Soul Calibur) x *The Unholy Caretaker (OC Character base on Raising Evil) + *Umlaut (CarnEvil) + *Anti Sukanku (Anti Version of Sukanku Star created by Chara) x *Omen (Killer Instinct) (Last of his kind) x *King Sombra (MLP:FiM) x *Magmo (War of the Monster) x *Eliza (Tekken) x *Vertigo (Primal Rage) x *The Ba-Boom Triplets (Donkey Kong) x *Lord Fredrik (Donkey Kong) x *Ghastly King (Donkey Kong) x *Dragon King (Seiken Densetsu 3) + *Deathjester (Seiken Densetsu 3) + *Lord Tirek (My Little Pony) x *Shtrom Jr. (Captain Commando) + *Monkey Pink (Ape Escape 3) + *Darla Dimple (Cats don’t Dance) + *Max the Butler (Cats don’t Dance) + *Howling Edge (OC based on Speed) + *Animus (The Black Heart/Mugen) + *Cyberdemon (DOOM II) + *Inrakk (Bionicle) x Neutral (Pending) *??? Boss Battles Trivia *With the Kingdom Hearts Saga serving as another chapter in the Netherealm War Trilogy, this is a first since a very long time the Roleplays have been stretched into a 3 Saga Trilogy. *This was told to mark the ending era of the use of the Revival Keys and will end with a new different kind of way of revival. *This hold up 2 main events being the main focus. Both the war between the Heroes and the Heartless with only one of them winning and the day of an Ice Age known as: The Mistake. Category:Main Story Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Netherealm War Trilogy